Goodbyes are Not Forever
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Growing up, kids always say they can't wait to get out from under Mom and Dad's shadow. But that's until they get to the day they finally leave to begin the next chapter of their lives. It's right then and there, Mom, Dad and child all realize just how hard it is to say goodbye. But, they soon remember that Goodbyes are Not Forever.


**Goodbyes Are not Forever**

* * *

_It's time I returned to a more serious story arc, I apologize if it's too short, but I do want to try to return to some of my original story roots._

"Wipp, it'll be okay," Herschel Nougatson comforted his wife of 20 years. His wife, Sticky Wipplesnit Nougatson, was bawling her eyes out over the fact that in a matter of moments, their son would be leaving for the most prestigious racing academy in the world: The Jeff Gordon Driving School in Charlotte, North Carolina.

"B-b-but Hershey!" Sticky cried out and sniffled, "it's my little baby boy! I-i-i-it felt like yesterday I held him in my arms in the hospital!" She blew her nose on Herschel's racing jacket. He cringed a smile and took a napkin to wipe the gunk off his sleeve. Herschel put his hands on Sticky's shoulders, kneeled down on the ground in front of her airport terminal seat and stared into her teal eyes.

"Sticky, I'm sad that he is leaving soon too," he slowly told his wife, "but we have to stay strong for him, he needs our support now more than ever," Herschel explained to her and with his thumb, he gently wiped away her salty tears. "Please, be the strong woman I fell in love with for just a few minutes more," Herschel begged her. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her neck with tears forming at the brim of eyelids.

"O-okay," Sticky blew her nose again, "I'll do it for my boys," she gave a weak smile. Suddenly, the PA system rang out over all the people in the airport terminal.

_"Attention all passengers, boarding for flight 243 direct route to Charlotte, North Carolina is now boarding,"_ the people at the ticket counter announced. Sticky gave another small whimper, but swallowed it as their son appeared from the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"You ready son?" Herschal asked when he released Sticky from his hug.

"Of course dad," the Australian replied to his father, "I've been ready for this my whole life," he added with a toothy grin. Sticky couldn't contain herself anymore and flung her arms around her son and started bawling again. "Oh Mom, I won't be gone forever," he assured her, "I'll Skype you guys and I'll come home for Christmas and New Years," he added on.

"I'm sorry Jeffrey," Sticky cried to her son, "y-you're just my baby boy, and I'm gonna miss you!" she exclaimed and let more tears fall onto Jeffrey's jacket. She sniffled again and pulled away and out of instinct, straightened out her son's hair. "Just know Jeffrey Richard Nougatson," she used Jeffrey's full name, "your father and I love you very much, and we're both very proud of you," she ruffled his hair.

"She's right Jeffrey," Herschel replied and showed some tears in his eyes as well, "we'll a-always be proud of you our son, now go destroy that competition," he smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeffrey. Now, it was Jeffrey's turn to start crying.

"I-I love you guys so much, thank you for everything," Jeffrey wiped his eyes and picked up his carry on bag.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Sticky called out as Jeffrey entered the jetway.

"I will Mum!" He called back and left the terminal. Right next to the family, Rancis, Vanellope and their daughter, Ronda Fluggerbutter were also saying their goodbyes.

"Just don't take any shit from anyone, you're my daughter after all," Vanellope hugged Ronda with tears in her hazel eyes.

"I promise Mom, just please stop crying or else I'm gonna cry," Ronda warned her mother. Ronda turned to her father and buried her face in his racing jacket.

"There, there Ronda, I'm so proud of all you've done, and I only wish you the best of luck," Rancis wiped tears from his daughters' eyes. Tears began to form in his eyes as well as Ronda gathered her carry on bag and kissed her father on the cheek before rapidly walking toward the jetway, with blurred vision due to her tears. The ticket counter attendant shut the door, a sound which echoed throughout the minds of Sticky, Vanellope, Herschel and Rancis. Not long afterwards, the plane was backed up to the runway and began to take off.

"I'm so proud of our kids," Herschel commented as the four were linked arm in arm.

"I know, but they'll only make us prouder," Vanellope replied. Suddenly, the plane gathered up speed and then took off, taking Ronda Fluggerbutter and Jeffrey Nougatson off to the next chapter of their lives.

"My baby boy," Sticky reached out and touched the glass of the window.

"My little girl," Rancis whimpered out before letting more tears fall. On the plane, Ronda and Jeffrey sat in the same row in first class. They both waved out the window to the airport when the plane flew back overhead.

"Goodbye Mum, goodbye Father," Ronda waved as she kissed her hand and planted it on the window of the plane.

"Bye Dad, by Mom," Jeffrey waved and gave a thumbs up to the window. The two then sat back in their seats and looked over at each other. "Well, at least we have each other Ronda," Jeffrey held her hand.

"Yeah, but I'll still miss Mom and Father," Ronda replied.

"Hey, Goodbyes aren't forever Rondy," Jeffrey explained before the lights inside the plane dimmed. Before the two went to sleep, their phones buzzed, both with the same text message.

_'We love you and are so proud of you and we always will be. -Love, Mommy and Daddy.'_

* * *

_I wanted to write something like this after re-watching the last Harry Potter movie. Sorry if it sucks, but I wanted to return to my roots for a short time._


End file.
